Cyril
Cyril is a drama, murder, physcological, and mystery television series. It is the Heffish version of Silas. Background After the success of Silas, the future Cyril producers began working on a script, later showing it to the writers on Silas and asking for permission to show Cyril on Heffish television. Despite being a completely Heffish show, Cyril became popular on a non Heffish channel, which doesn't show Silas but shows Cyril with subtitles. Plot and Storylines Oleiva moves into a new apartment with her husband, Dave. They soon notice things happening to Oleiva and later things, and people, around her. Could it be that Oleiva is a curse? What will it do to stop this? The mysterious villan, Cyril, is set on destorying and killing the lives and residents in the building. Then there is that picture, of the missing Gonnie, a friendly and retired police officer. What now? Casting Directors decided to try and keep the cast and characters similiar in appearence and personalty to the Silas characters. One director said, "we wanted to keep the characters with things like the same hair or beard colour but not always identical looks", in heffish, "Osha haijn shia fdhuia fhedsai fhdai fhds ABISA_P DBHAUIO SAU!!". Some characters, such as Lisa in Silas, became male in Cyril. Unlike in Silas where the main residents had a role from earlier series, a smaller group were cast as the main residents in Cryil. The directors later confirmed that halfway through series three, they would introduce the other residents as background characters to later become more involved, and that those characters had been living there since series one. Series Cyril Series One debuted in 2013. The show was then off air for two weeks, before Cyril Series Two debuted on September 13th 2013. Series two will end with the Cyril Halloween Special 2013. Cast Cyril Character List Qweoh Sarva - as Oleiva, the main character. Tabazta Yasta - as Dave, the husband of Oleiva. Mee-Rah Ley Fey - as Chika, a young girl that is heavily pregnant. Biya Wegie - as Loowees, a single father to Willy. Windie Uta - as Willy, the son of Loowees. Rybert Lentso - as Jeeka, in a relationship with Chika. Iybagil Marlo - as Jysica, an angelic girl. Dilly Tomo - as Meeston, a girl with ze bumps condition. Leen-Evange Rolto - as Audrey, the cousin of Meeston. Yai Thomas - as Jensie, a mid 20-s single female living with her teenage sister, Bush. Lolo Faral - as Bush, the sister of Jennifer. She is 17 years old and a timid creature. Hazel Carteeh - as De, who is in love with Jensie and has killed for her. Sarm Mannao - as Andre, dating Felix but in love with Oleiva. Thomaz Roadie - as Felix, in a relationship with Andre and friends with Jeeka. Root Gerhaston - as Amandi, a hot headed teenage girl who is dating Willio. Bon Mayla - as Willio, a shy and strange teenage boy who is dating Amandi. Evi Butlor - as Viro, a drink and drunk obsessed young woman. Jasminnie Thomallie - as Hollio, much the same as Vior. Edwan Kenton - as Pytar, a sweet and normal boy. Hannie Lalani - as Nia, a friendly girl that loves Stackers.